Viento Helado
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-Shot. Tras un tiempo en que sus heridas no pudieron sanar, sólo ése joven Onmyouji era el único con el ingenio para ayudarlo a salir adelante, y mostrarle nuevamente a "esa persona". ¡Rikugou x Kazane! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Vaya hace ya mucho tiempo que no subo algo, ciertamente la falta de internet, la cual ya es de muchos meses me afectó mucho mi ánimo. Ok, entonces espero que éste corto les guste, y pues nos vemos después. ¡Bye!**

**Aclaraciones: Shounen Onmyouji ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, de momento no recuerdo todos los derechos, pero que conste que yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias por leer**

**

* * *

**~Viento Helado~

Al cabo de unos minutos sentado en la gruesa rama de aquel árbol de Sakura su mirada quedó perdida en algún punto infinito del jardín de la familia Abe no; una fuerte brisa sopló haciendo que los pequeños y finos pétalos se desprendieran comenzando a llenar el aire de su embriagador aroma; para cualquier persona aquel panorama sería el más bello de la Primavera, con las flores abiertas y los pajarillos revoloteando, más sin embargo, para él era el escenario más triste que pudiera recordar

–Me preocupa…– musitó el joven onmyouji recargado en la barandilla del corredor; a su lado se encontraban los más pequeños de los doce shinshou: Genbu y Taiin, mientras que Mokkun se encontraba recostado del otro

–Ciertamente…– afirmó el controlador del agua –Nunca suelta esa magatama– añadió

–Eso es porque era de Kazane– explicó Taiin

–Lo entiendo, pero ya han pasado meses de eso– comentó el pelinegro –Incluso Mokkun ya me recuerda–

–Para los humanos parece que fue hace ya mucho tiempo, pero para nosotros parece que sucedió hace muy poco– respondió el ayakashi blanco ensombreciendo la mirada, Masahiro sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza revolviéndole todo su pelaje

–No te deprimas, el abuelo y yo seguimos vivos– les sonrió –Así que ya olvídate de eso, ¡ah! Y no empieces con "peros"– añadió divertido

–P-Pero…–

–Masahiro ya habló, Touda– intervino la pelicastaña con firmeza; los ojos rojos del mononoke se situaron fijamente en la pequeña quien sólo atinó a esconderse detrás de Genbu aparentemente asustada

–Esto es siempre…– suspiró cansadamente el escudo de la shinshou mientras Masahiro reía divertido por las exageradas reacciones de la pelicastaña, de pronto quedó en completo silencio

–¿Qué ocurre, Masahiro?– cuestionó Genbu

–Se fue. Rikugou se fue– respondió tranquilamente señalando el árbol de Sakura

–¿Creen que otra vez…?– musitó Taiin mirando el vacío lugar

–Sí, otra vez se fue a "ese lugar"– afirmó Mokkun, desvió su vista para mirar fijamente a su protegido, lucía pensador y eso era un mal presentimiento para él

–¡Tengo una idea! ¡Regreso después!– informó corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su abuelo

–¡Espera, Masahiro!– exclamó siguiéndolo y mientras, dejando a los otros dos shinshou con una evidente confusión

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Kazane…– susurró al viento. No lo había podido evitar, ver aquellos pétalos cayendo lentamente sólo le provocaba más dolor, un dolor que emanaba desde lo profundo de su cuerpo a pesar de que éste se encontrara en perfectas condiciones y el cual sabía, jamás se podría ir. Porque estaba consciente de que jamás la volvería a ver, no importaba cuántas veces fuera al lugar de su muerte, ni cuántas veces susurrara su nombre. Simplemente esa mujer ya no existía

En momentos como ese tal vez hasta podría comprender el dolor que Touda había sentido, la impotencia de no poder proteger al ser más amado, aunque estaba consciente de que no era su culpa, y tampoco la de ella, porque ella sólo había sido una victima

Cerró los ojos con dolor y nostalgia reviviendo por enésima vez aquella despedida, tenerla entre sus brazos tan frágil y vulnerable cuando ella había demostrado ser una fuerte guerrera y adversaria, con sus ojos cristalizados y con la amenaza de las lágrimas, pero por sobretodo con su corazón hecho pedazos y bañándola con su sangre. "Traumático" era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Como si ya fuese una costumbre regresó cuando la noche había caído. No le preocupaba realmente, él era fuerte y podía cuidarse perfectamente, además los espíritus que rondaban las calles a esas horas eran de bajo poder y en su mayoría todos inofensivos. Entró a paso tranquilo en el jardín vislumbrando con curiosidad a todos sus compañeros reunidos ahí, afiló la mirada cuando todos ellos posaron la suya sobre él

–¿Qué pasó?– cuestionó seriamente

–¿Dónde estabas, Rikugou?– interrogó Suzaku mirándolo con seriedad, pronto una blanca mano se posó sobre la suya con suavidad –Tenki…–

–Tranquilo, Suzaku. Estoy bien– aclaró la mujer de cabellos rubios viéndolo con ternura

–Ahora si, quieren decirme qué pasó– repitió frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza

–Masahiro está en cama, exhausto– informó Touda en su forma shikigami abriéndose paso entre el resto con Seimei a su lado –Y Tenitsu acaba de mitigar su fatiga–

–Él como onmyouji invocó a un espíritu– explicó el mayor viendo la notoria confusión reflejada en el rostro del pelicastaño –Claramente dijo: "_tengo la necesidad de hacer algo por cada uno de ellos cuando lo necesiten"_ y entonces lo hizo– añadió sonriendo

–¿Invocó a un espíritu? Pero eso es…–

–Deja de hablar y mejor vete– cortó secamente Seiryuu quien se encontraba encima del tejado –Al patio de atrás. Alguien te espera ahí– indicó

Sin pensarlo y aún con el raro sentimiento de culpa en su interior decidió hacer caso a las instrucciones de Seiryuu, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente y comenzaba a oprimir su pecho, estaba emocionado sin saber siquiera el porqué

Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas de la casa vislumbrando como una larga cabellera negra se mecía con la brisa nocturna, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura al percibir la identidad de "esa persona"

–¡Kazane…!– suspiró con fuerza; la persona a metros de él se giró completamente mirando con extrañeza al recién llegado. Sin verdadera duda era ella

–¿Quién eres?– cuestionó con desconfianza

–Tranquila, Kazane– calmó una voz a espaldas de Rikugou, éste se dio la vuelta comprobando que se trataba de Masahiro siendo ayudado por Akiko –Él es Rikugou, uno de los Shikigamis de mi abuelo–

–Riku… gou…– musitó

–¿Masahiro, por qué está ella aquí?– interrogó con extrema seriedad

–¿Eh? Porque pensé que eso te haría feliz– respondió sonriendo –Claro, pude invocarla porque fue una semi-diosa, pero no pude hacer que recordara nada antes de… hoy, bueno–

–Masahiro creyó que sería lo mejor para ti, y aunque ella no tenga recuerdos siempre pueden crearse más, ¿no es así?– comentó Akiko mirándolos a ambos

–Tú lo sabes, Kazane es su nombre real, pero de ahora en adelante que los demás la llamen… ¡Korikaze!– sonrió

–¿Korikaze? Tú siempre poniendo nombres extraños, nieto de Seimei– rió la voz de Mokkun entrando por la puerta delantera de la habitación

–¡No me llames nieto! ¡Mononoke!–

–¡¿Eeeh? ¡No soy un monoke!–

–Ya, ya, tranquilos– pidió la voz de Akiko mientras sonreía por la actitud tan infantil de las peleas de esos dos

Rikugou ignoró completamente la pelea y los constantes insultos de Masahiro y Touda. Toda su atención había quedado fija en la mujer frente a él, en sus ojos grises y en cada una de sus facciones, ella también lo miraba, pendiente de aquellos ojos dorados que no se apartaban de su ser pero que aún así no le incomodaban en lo mínimo

–Rikugou…– susurró memorizando su nombre, el nombre del primer shikigami que había visto, tanto como humana y como espíritu, y que sin dudarlo ni un sólo instante, también le interesaba


End file.
